


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by skenandj



Series: I Was Born to Love You [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Spanking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Sidon bends Link over a pool table.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is a short one but it's a little spicier than I usually write, hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://skenandj.tumblr.com/).
> 
> See ya in the end notes!
> 
> Edit: Drunk me thought "I Dream of Linkie" was a hilarious title. Sober me thinks I can do better.

Sidon climbed the stairs of the dining hall. He was to meet Link at the pub today at 11:00 and he was running a little early. When he reached the top of the final set of stairs, he was greeted by a magnificent sight. Link was bent over a pool table lining up a shot. And by god, he was wearing the tightest pair of jeans Sidon ever saw. Link’s ass looked absolutely enticing. As Sidon cleared his throat, Link turned his head around and gave Sidon a wink.

“Hi Sidon, you’ve kept me waiting! Why don’t you come over here and help me out?” Link asked, giving his butt a little wiggle. “It’s such a hard shot...I need a friendly hand to...set me straight...” Link said, pleadingly.

Sidon sauntered over to the pool table. “Well, since you put it that way…” he said as he approached Link from behind. “How’s this?” Sidon asked, putting his hands around Link’s hips and grinding his crotch against Link’s plump ass, which was perfectly exposed. 

“Ohh,” Link moaned as he pushed his ass back into Sidon’s hardening crotch. “That’s perfect Sidon. Don’t hold back. Make sure I learn my lesson.”

“Oh, I will,” Sidon huffed out as he picked up his pace. As he became increasingly excited, he reached his right arm around Link and began to palm at his crotch. Link let out an immediate moan.

After a few minutes, Link whimpered: “oh god, Sidon, you’re so good. Please...don’t be afraid to use some...corporal punishment….” At this point, Link was a mess and his voice was desperate. 

“As you wish, my pearl” Sidon purred as he deftly undid Link’s tight jeans and pulled them down from his waist, exposing his flawless ass. Sidon slowed his thrusting as he took a few moments to bask in the glory of Link’s immaculate rear. It was truly a sight to behold. Then, without further hesitation, Sidon slapped Link’s ass. The sound reverberated throughout the atrium. Sidon repeated the action, this time resuming his desperate grinding. 

With each repeated slap, Link let out a lewd moan. 

“You like that, Link?”

At this point, Link was beyond words. He frantically nodded his head. As Sidon picked up his pace, he could tell he was close.

“Oh Link,” Sidon panted. “You’re so amazing. I’m so close now, I’m going to…”

============

Sidon woke up from his sleep in a sweat, breathing heavily. As he came to his senses, he noticed a wet sensation by his crotch. He pulled up his blanket and, sure enough, he came in his sleep. “My god,” Sidon thought. “This is the first time since high school….”

Sidon got out of bed to get ready for school. “What a start to the day,” Sidon mused, as he began to remove his sheets and blanket, preparing to move them to his laundry basket. “Oh, what this boy does to me….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, hope y'all liked it! 
> 
> So, I was kinda completely smashed when I wrote, edited, and published this so I'll probably come back and clean it up a bit but here's the main thing! Thanks to GlamAngel3766 for the idea!
> 
> New chapter of the main story will come out in the next 12 hours!
> 
> Love y'all!


End file.
